Endless Thoughts Will Never Fade
by MyMagicalPengirl
Summary: After Cody and Bailey broke up, they have some sort of connection. What they thought and acted before and after each episode. A Cailey lovers must-read. Special Ending is going to be made! ENJOY!
1. My Worst Nightmare Coming True

**Hey Guys! Okay, I had this idea for a long long time, so I'm sorry for those who think I copied someone. I truly didn't. Cross my heart. **

**It's just that I really love Cailey. So here you have it. Just what they did before and after each season 3 episode. I have a VERY special ending made. But first, let's start here.**

**After Break up in Paris. **

**Watch the episode, read, then watch the next! I'll try to make it flow nicely!**

Bailey's Point of View:

I ran down the Eiffel tower crying silently. There wasn't anyone here anymore, and the dark night seems to darken by the minute.

I ran back as fast as I can. I didn't care where I went. It didn't matter. Anywhere than here. Anywhere in the world.

I sat down on the cold pavement. The coolness tingled through my body, until it finally stopped.

Then it was emptiness.

Nothing.

There wasn't a name for this feeling. In fact, this probably wasn't a feeling.

_Cody._

The name didn't scare me. It hurt. But a good kind of hurt.

_Bailey…_

I looked up. Who was that? The vision was blurry because of my never ending tears.

_Bailey….Bailey come back…_

I stood up. Where was this voice coming from? It certainly wasn't my own.

_Bailey, this was a misunderstanding. I get it now. Don't go. I need you. I…I…I love you. I always have. _

I cried, sobbing. No he didn't. He broke up with me. He didn't care.

But I was the person who decided it was over. What a big mistake. What I wouldn't have given to relive that moment again.

_Bailey? Bailey…can you hear me? Bailey…_

The voice started to fade away.

_I…love…_

The voice stopped completely.

"Wait! Don't go! Please!" I screamed.

"Bailey! Mon Cherie! Bonjour! Oh, what is wrong...?"

Out of the darkness came…John Luke. He was smiling, holding a picture of me in his hands.

I realized it now. What. A. Jerk. Cody was right all along. And I have defended this man. Now this was the cost.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. I frightened myself with my voice. It sounded desperate. Unforgiving.

"It is your fault that my boyfriend broke up with me!"

"Oh, I am deeply sorry, Bailey. But perhaps…." He stepped closer towards me.

"NO! PERHAPS NOTHING! YOU HAVE BROKEN ME UP WITH THE MOST WONDERFULLEST MAN ON EARTH!"

John Luke stared at me, hurt. His plan failed, huh?

"I….I….I HATE YOU!" And with that, I ran away from him. The words slipped from my mouth. But I meant it.

Because no one in the whole world will ever replace Cody.


	2. Cody's Locket

**The next segment of "Endless Thoughts will Never Fade" is now! Thank you for all of you reviewers. It means so much to read your encouraging reviews!**

**This is still after "Break up in Paris". Cody is still at the Eiffel Tower, even when his musician is gone, and the table was put away. **

**By the way, a lot of people say they will get back together…in the episode called "Kettlecorn." I checked it out, but it doesn't say that the episode is real. Any ideas? **

**Okay! Enjoy! OMG I love Cody in this chapter. Hope you do too!**

Cody's Point of View. 

A soft wind blew past my hair, making my body quiver. I looked down at the scene below me. It was dark….lonely. I saw the city of love with different eyes than I did when I first arrived.

I had thought it was beautiful. Amazing. Inspiring.

Now it looked like nothing to me. Everyone had gone home, turned off the lights. The city seemed to be in a midnight spell.

Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe it. There wasn't a sound coming from my mouth. No sobbing.

_Nothing. _

They say when you cry silently, it's worse than weeping. It means you have nothing to regret for. Because you can't regret anymore. Everything you have is lost. Everything you thought is forever lost. Silent crying means you can't speak, for there are no words found. All you have is your thoughts, constantly swirling in your head.

_Bailey. _

Just hearing the name was worse than getting punched, drowning, and stabbing yourself all at the same time.

I wanted to say she was worthless. A girl, no more. They'll be plenty out there.

_No. There will never._

I took a deep breath and walked to the telescope. I could see Bailey crying. Endless tears.

_She'll probably move on. _I reminded myself.

I ran down the stairs, and walked near her, hiding behind a bush.

_You can love her again. Go ahead. Hug her. Comfort her. _

Her sobs made a hole in my chest.

_No. She wanted to break up with me. She did say that it was 'over'. _

I didn't want to think anymore. My head hurt.

_But YOU said 'fine." _

I thought about this.

_Bailey…_

I looked over to her. She was still on the pavement, her legs crossed, with the beautiful dress she was wearing torn.

But the crying had stopped. She looked up, and I backed back into the bush. Could she hear me?

_Bailey…Bailey come back…_

She stood up.

I closed my eyes, and started to pour my thoughts out.

_Bailey, this was a misunderstanding. I get it now. Don't go. I need you.I….I….I love you. I always have._

The crying continued. She couldn't hear me…could she?

_Bailey? Bailey….can you hear me? Bailey…..I love..._

"Wait! Don't go! Please!" she screamed.

I was completely freaked. I was about to walk out when….

John Luke came.

I listened to the conversation, but was slightly distracted by how Bailey could hear me….but as far as I know, she's yelling at him and realized now that he was a complete jerk.

_That's my girl. _

I frowned. But she wasn't my girlfriend anymore…

Í looked to see John Luke walking closer to Bailey.

Did she move on? Already?

"NO! PERHAPS NOTHING! YOU HAVE BROKEN ME UP WITH THE MOST WONDERFULLEST MAN ON EARTH!"

I looked up, awestruck.

"I…I…I HATE YOU!" and with that, Bailey took off.

A smile twitched on my face.

I got up from my bush and walked away towards a supermarket, ignoring John Luke's angry voices.

When I arrived in a gift shop, I decided to spend some money. I wiped the tears away, and walked in the warm store.

"Bonjour. Want anything special? You know, this is the city of love. Perhaps a gift for your lucky girl?" The old kind man said, smiling at me.

"Sure. What do you have?" I heard myself say.

_I broken up with my girlfriend. I don't need anything for her! _

But surpisingly, my body moved for me towards the end of the store, following the storekeeper.

"I have just the thing for you. Two hand-made gold lockets." He showed me the two beautiful items. I felt it in my hand. It felt warm and cozy.

I looked at the design. It was heart surrounded with lines dancing around the edges.

"This is strange. Aren't they suppose to have half a heart on both?"

"Ah…but this is different. I cannot show you, but when you find your true love, they will attach the two lockets together to form something legendary."

"Legendary?"

The old man gave a hearty laugh. "There is a legend that you will find in many old french books. Now remember young man. According to the story, you have to put this locket in a container, and it will flow to your true love at sea. Most excellent way to get together, I must say."

"Oh. I'll take it."

I was angry at myself. Why did I want this? Why spent so much money on it? But it seemed like my body was controlling for me, and I was out the door, soon.

I carefully placed a picture of Bailey inside. It was my sixteen birthday party, and we got a picture from Woody with Bailey and I laughing at the camera, holding hands.

I ripped the side with me out, and slided the other delicate side in the locket.

I looked at a poster.

"_Come brothers! To a monstery of true finding of within." _It said.

_Perfect._

I looked at the locket, and held it firmly with my hand.

_Don't worry Bailey. I'll be back, but…I need some time….to think. But first…I need to take care of something._

**You like it? You'll find out what Cody did before he left in the next chapter, but I think you guys can guess it! **

**Go ahead and watch the next episode, "Silent Treatment" while I'm writing the next chapter. **

**Like it? Review please!**


	3. The Dream

**There's a lot of completion here! I didn't update for a while because I was writing another chapter for my other story, and I can't seem to find my story anywhere in the top 50…which means I should update more. **

**No matter. It's fun writing this. BTW, I love happy endings…Cailey sooo deserve one. **

**This chapter is after "Silent Treatment".**

Bailey's Point of View:

"Thanks for getting me a manicure and a pedi." I staggered under the weight of London's bags that she made me carry.

"…And thanks for buying me something."

I set down the bags on London's desk, since mine was full of books, and took a small bag on the top that contained a really pretty bracelet I liked.

London looked me from head to toe, and then walked over to her desk.

"Whatever. You needed it anyway."

"Um….which one?"

"All three."

She grinned, and took out a bracelet she bought for herself.

"Sparkly! Perfect for the dinner with my dad tonight."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well duh! Daddy is flying me and Mr. Moesby to see him in Hawaii for dinner and a night at the five-star hotel."

"It's Mr. Moesby and I." I corrected her.

"Why are YOU going?"

I sighed.

"Never mind. So you're going to be away for the night?"

"Yup! And come back tomorrow morning. So the basic rules of my cabin are don't touch my stuff, don't smell my stuff, don't go anywhere near it, and don't use any of my soap in the washroom."

"So basically what I always do." I sat down on my bed, giving London a confused look.

"Yeah, only I'm not going to be here to monitor you. This is trip is such a relief."

"Of monitoring me?"

"No…of hearing you cry all night over….You-know-who-that's- not-Voldemort."

London took her purse and walked out the cabin door. As the door started to close, she peeked her head out.

"So enjoy, Bailey. You have my cabin all to yourself."

I rolled my eyes as she closed the door firmly.

_Doesn't she mean I have MY side all to myself? _

I looked at the time.

6:30pm.

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long night. _

…

I tucked in my cozy bed and turned off the light.

Darkness.

Strange, I never really was scared of it, even when most of my sisters were terrified.

But the silence in the dark was deafening.

I did have the entire cabin to myself….London wouldn't know if I cried now.

As if on cue, tears flooded my face.

I didn't get it. After Moose and I broke up, I didn't sob or yell at myself. Surely this couldn't be more different.

_It was…_

I never cried 18 hours straight in my whole life.

I closed my eyes.

_Maybe I'll dream something nicer than reality. _

…

Cody was at the ocean shoreline. He was dressed with a tuxedo, his hair combed perfectly.

_This must be yesterday night, after I left. What was he doing? Exactly where is he? _

He stared off into the distance. In the corner of my eye, I saw a boat, about to take off. Inside were men dressed in dark brown robes.

Cody paid no attention to the ship, however. There seemed to be something in his hand, something small but golden.

He took out a small plastic container, and put the object in his hand into it. He kneeled down, his fingers in the deep blue water. He pushed the container into the water, and as if it understood, the water pushed the container farther into the ocean.

Cody stared at it, fascinated. In the distance, dolphins where jumping out of the water, greeting the container with joy.

He mouthed one word.

_Bailey. _

….

I sat up in my bed, and turned on the lamp.

_That….was a dream…_

I stood up, and secured my bathrobe before walking out the cabin door with my slippers.

_It felt so real…._

I looked at my watch, the one I wore to bed all the time.

12:30am.

Somehow, I wasn't tired at all. I walked slowly down the empty hallway, and down to the lowest part of the ship, where passengers could touch the sea.

The wind pushed my hair out of my face, as I stuck my hand in.

My hand started to have goose bumps. The cold water seemed to make me calmer, more relaxed.

I heard a high-pitched sound. Looking up, I saw the same dolphin as in the dream.

_Impossible. That was a dream, no more. _

The dolphin pushed the container it had into my hand. It smiled, then dived back in the water.

I opened the container , and saw a beautiful handmade….locket.

Inside was a small oval, big enough to put a picture in.

I searched my bathrobe to find the perfect picture I was looking for.

It was Cody's sixteenth birthday. Woody took a picture of us, laughing at the camera, holding hands.

I ripped the side with me out, and slided the other delicate side into the locket.

**(If you guys remember, I got this from the second chapter. See the connection?) **

I put the locket around my neck, just to hear murmurs in the hallway.

"-I swear, that was an adventure in itself."

_Zack? _

"I need to get to bed. This is way past curfew."

_Co-Cody? _

"Oh, please. It's not like anyone will hear or see us now."

_Woody. _

I peered out of the corner I was hidden in to see the three boys dressed the same way as the men in the boat.

Only Woody was bald.

_What was up with that? _

"I'm not taking any chances."

Cody's voice sounded strangled, and weary.

_He must be really tired. _

Cody walked towards me, alarming me that I have to move, right away.

I ran to the other staircase that leads up the cabins, making sure no one could see me.

I looked at my locket, and clutched it in my hand.

_I can't tell anyone about this locket. _I promised myself.

Then took off up the stairs, back to my cabin.


	4. Diaries

**This chapter is after "Rat Tale." Sometimes in the chapters I would include humour, because I want you to feel like you are kind of reading the storyline of what happened AFTER each episode. Sorta like behind-the-scene sorta thing. **

Cody's Point of View:

I sat back down on my bed, exhausted of fishing out my book, "You're too Good for Her."

I continued off where I was before.

"…_.But sometimes it's a fact that she feels strongly angry at you because of your selfishness. Take this relationship as a lesson for future-" _

I stopped reading.

_Selfishness? How..I was never selfish! _

Angrily (and stupidly) I threw the book out of the porthole like I did before.

But immediately, I regretted it.

I was going to peek out to see where it ended up when….

"OW!"

I jumped out of bed to see who I hit, but before long, my door was bust open.

"Cody! How could you! How-"

I looked over, to see Woody, stuck in the doorway.

Woody sighed.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated."

I tugged on Woody's arm, and after a series of grunts, he got through.

Right after, he took the book in his hand, and shoved it on my chest.

"What is this? Did you really need to bonk Ratman in the head with it?"

I blushed.

"Did Bailey come back again?"

"No."

"Well then what? If you feel embarrassed about it, well it's too late. You gone beyond that when you purchased this by a girl cashier."

I rolled my eyes.

Ignoringly, I asked "Do you ever think I was…selfish during my relationship with Bailey?"

Woody nodded at once.

"Never heard of a boyfriend that wouldn't even hold his girlfriend's hand. Never-"

"Hey! I could so do that! Just…needed a hand sanitizer…"

"….and would ask his girlfriend to rub lotion on her cheek before kissing her!"

"Do YOU know how much germs are on the human cheek?"

"NO! No one does but you! And it's weird!" Woody replied, high-pitched and annoyed, then walked into the bathroom.

I sank back on my bed…taking it all in.

I opened my book and skipped to the next chapter. "Fights"

"_It is very normal to fight with your ex. Just remember, she's not worthy enough to have you. But while fighting, show no emotion. Also, date other girls to prove that you are completely over. In fact, doing this will probably lift up your spirits until you believe that she is as regular as the sand on the beaches of Florida." _

I shut the book, angrily.

_Bailey is not REGULAR. She is special, different…._

I shook away my thoughts.

_This book was suppose to make me forget about her, not make me upset and DEFEND her._

I threw the book out the porthole again, without knowing what I have done.

"OW! OW! OW!"

I leaped out of my bed, and if on cue, Zack barged in.

_Here we go again. _

"CODY! How…."

He handed me my book.

"Did Bailey come back?"

I sighed in exhaustion.

"No."

"Well then why did you hit me with this? If you feel embarrassed about it, well it's too late. You gone beyond that when you purchased this by a girl cashier."

"That's what I said!" Woody held up his hand in a "high-five" position, coming out of the bathroom out of his costume.

Zack high-fived him, then wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Got any hand sanitizer?" He asked me.

"Now you're just as bad as Cody!" Woody whined, certainly annoyed.

"Why don't you just run off and talk to your new girlfriend?" Zack opened the door, and gestured wildly with his hands.

"But I changed out of my costume!"

"Look, if she really likes you, you don't need some stupid costume to wear around her."

"Well…..thanks Zack!" Woody walked out the door happily.

Quickly, Zack locked the door.

"Wow…you actually gave good advice…to someone." I sat up surprised.

"Really? That was just an excuse so I can talk to you privately."

I rolled my eyes.

_Who was I kidding? This was my brother I was talking about. _

"So what do you want to talk me about?"

Zack looked around.

"Bailey."

I sigh.

"No, let me finish! It's just that you're my brother, and I can't stand the sight that you still love her, and how you're coping with it."

I raised my hand to stop him.

"I'll just have you know, that…."I stopped. "You're right."

I stood up, and walked back and forth across the room.

"I mean, have you ever loved someone so much that..she's on your mind every second, and when you see her, all you do is want to fight with her…to see if she'll run back to you…."

I bit my lip, fighting back tears.

Zack shook his head, sadly, but put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, maybe you should write a diary about her…you know, just to yourself."

I raised my eyebrow.

"That's twice good advice has come out of you."

"And if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

And he marched out the door.

_He's heart is in the right place…it's just it keeps going back to the wrong one._

I took out a small notebook, and set it on my table.

Sitting down, and taking out the locket from my jeans pocket, I begin to write.

_She's on my mind every day. Sometimes I can't even stand her. Unfortunately, that day was today. Ironic because…we spent most of our time in the ship together…and I still seem to defend her after the break-up._

_She's crazy. Crazy enough for me to crawl back to her. Crazy enough for me to write in this diary. _

I paused.

_Crazy enough for me to love her more… than I did before. _

**I got the last line from the song "Stay" by Miley Cyrus. Listen! Its so touching, and describes Bailey's side so well. **

**Thank you reviewers! And please review!**


	5. Stuck in Friendship

**Thanks for all of the reviewers! Remember, every review you make is read by me. And I have received so much; I try to write as much as I can. **

**One more thing…I recommend you read this chapter along with the song "Beautiful by Akon" I read it with the song…and it sounded pretty good. **

**Sorry, I just sometimes to do this…recommending songs while reading. If you can't do both..then…ENJOY!**

**After "So You Think You Can Date?"**

Bailey's Point of View

As I changed out of my medieval dress to a pair of T-shirt and jeans, I can't help wondering how Cody's and my costumes were matching.

_Cody was my knight shining armor. _

_I was his princess. _

I winced at my past tense. But of course, it didn't matter anymore.

I walked out of my bathroom and lied down on my bed, exhausted.

_Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered as cleanup crew last minute. _

But at least Cody wasn't there. For whole time, I was so nervous I was shaking. I couldn't risk seeing him anytime soon.

I picked up my cell phone, and checked voice mail.

_You have 1 unread voice mail. _It said.

I clicked on the button, and was surprised it was Cody.

"_Hey Bails." _

I sat up.

_That was my nickname he gave me when we were together! _

"_Just wanted to say the dance was pretty cool, except for our dates leaving us part. Guess I shouldn't have listened to Zack. Don't even know how he still appeals to girls by the way." _

_"Well anyhow, I just wanted to say I…" _

He trailed off.

"_I…."_

_Why was he hesitating? _

For a millisecond…just a millisecond…I thought he'll say he still loved me.

But I pushed that thought away as he continued.

"_I don't want…us to pretend we have dates…I heard from London that you had to get one last minute. No worries. I had to get one too." _

_"Maybe we should act as friends more often, than ex's. I mean, we could have gone as friends, couldn't we? And two days ago, when we were fighting for Buck…maybe we should have come up with a compromise." _

_"Well, I have to go. But…just one more thing…..your date…when he abandoned you…." _

"_That was his loss." _

Then there was a small click at the end, signaling that he hanged up.

_Wow. What did he mean by "It was his loss"? _

I replayed it so much times, I lost count.

Finally, while Cody was saying "_I don't want…us-",_ London barged in.

She gave me a funny look.

"What's that?"

I muffled the sound of my phone, and then turned it off.

"It was…Cody…he was….uh…asking me a question on next month's homework."

London raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever." And she walked into the bathroom, probably to apply more make-up on.

I reviewed Cody's message in my mind, memorizing it.

Then I knew what I needed to do.

…

**(Normally, I don't put two points of views in one chapter, but I just want you to experience both sides in one chapter) **

Cody's Point of View

I opened my laptop and went to MSN.

_You have 1 unread email. _It said.

I clicked on the button, and was surprised it was Bailey's.

_Hey, Cody! _

_I got your voicemail, and you're right, we should just act like friends instead of ex's. And yes, I guess I shouldn't have listened to London about the "Act dumb" thing. _

_I don't want…us to pretend we have dates…either. We should just compromise when we fight. Which will be often, unfortunately. _

_I got to go, but one more thing. _

_When your date abandoned you….._

_It was her loss. _

I smiled.

_We think alike, that's for sure. _

I thought back to the dance, and couldn't help noticing that our outfits were matching.

_She was my princess._

_I was her knight in shining armor. _

I winced at my past tense. But of course, it didn't matter anymore.

I looked over at Zack's status, surprised that he changed it from "_Julius Caesar was stabbed in his back with knives." _to "_I'm obsessed with the song Beautiful by Akon" _

I clicked on his profile picture, which was him rolling his eyes at the camera, and clicked on "Chat"

_IntelligentCody _says:

What's with the song?

_XboxZack _says:

Idk…it's just very catchy.

_IntelligentCody _says:

You don't have a girlfriend….

_XboxZack _says:

You don't either!

_IntelligentCody _says:

...

_XboxZack _says:

Srry…didn't mean it that way.

_IntelligentCody _says:

It's okay.

_XboxZack _says:

Heard there's a new girl coming to school.

_IntelligentCody _says:

Yeah, but you better not hit on her…

_XboxZack _says:

You wont stand a chance.

_IntelligentCody _says:

It's not that….never mind. Goodnight bro.

_XboxZack _says:

Ditto.

I signed out, wondering what it meant.

I didn't understand why he likes the song, but I downloaded it from iTunes anyhow.

...

I closed my iPod.

_The song was very….rockish and rapish. Not my type. But the chorus was probably the best part. _

_Cause it represented my feelings for Bailey…still._

**The ending was mainly just telling you Cody still thinks Bailey is beautiful, but not the rest. Not the club things….**

**Anyway, I got to keep writing! I'm surprised they have the episode twister…better catch up to it!**


	6. The Unspoken Meaning of the Text

**Sorry about the long wait! There's a new episode coming out soon, and it's about Cody and Bailey talking about their break-up...can't wait to watch it! **

**After "My Oh Maya" **

Cody's Point of View:

I took my bands and tossed it in my garbage bin.

_Well it was useless to hit myself every time I remember Bailey. _

I stared at the blood on my hands from touching the bands, and then my scars from the continuous whacking.

I sighed.

_Better go to the infirmary soon before it gets infected. _

I walked over to my desk, and frowned.

_When was Zack going to come back with my page? I better give him the whole book next time….if he's trustworthy enough. _

My phone buzzed, meaning I got a text.

_Hi,_

_My first day at Kettlecorn was tiring, but so fun. I miss the boat so much, but Kettlecorn is so full of memories. The air, the wind, the everything._

_Miss you very much! I'm coming back after a week! _

_-Bailey_

I blinked. What did she mean she "missed me"?

I smile crept on my lips.

It didn't mean she liked me, but at least she still thought of me as a friend, which was, I guess, good enough right now.

I sat down on my bed, reading the text over and over again.

"Hi Cody!"

Woody walked through the door, holding his phone.

"I just got a text from Bailey. Incredible that she even has me on her contact list, but I guess we're close now. And she missed me! Ha!"

Woody paused.

"Along with twenty other people, but still, I'm included in it so…ha!"

I jumped up.

"Wait…you got that text too? Along with twenty other people?"

I took his phone and scanned it.

Shakingly I gave it back to him.

"Why are you so upset? She sent it to everyone she knew."

Woody pointed to the addresses that were listed at the top of the message.

"She...she even sent it to the guy in our class that spends most of the time sleeping and snorting!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! That's me!"

"Sorry, Woody." I walked back to my phone, and bit my lip.

_Who was I kidding? She still thinks I'm a classmate, not a friend. She even sent it to Woody. _

But a small part of me insisted that it wasn't true.

"Woody….when...when did you get the message?"

"Two seconds before I walked in. Why?"

"I…I got mine five minutes ago."

I raised my eyebrow.

_How was it possible that he got it later than me?_

As if he read my mind, Woody added "Well I have my grandma's cell phone, and she has a bad cell phone plan."

I nodded meekly, and sat down, swiping to Bailey's message and…deleting it.

_She treated me no different. Why should I to her?_

Zack walked in, and shoved in my hand a ripped and torn sheet of my 6-month plan.

"Sorry man, I'm not sure what happened…"

I nodded, not bothering to look at him.

"Wait, you're okay with it?"

Then suddenly I realized what he was saying.

I stood up, threw my cell phone on my bed, forgetting about Bailey for a moment, and turned to him.

"You. Have. Exactly. Two. Seconds. To. Run." I growled.

Zack's eyes widened, and bolted out of my door.

"ZACK!" I shouted, and took off.

**Abrupt ending, I know. Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	7. I Miss Him a Thousand Miles Apart

**After "My Oh Maya" **

Bailey's Point of View:

I slipped under my sheets, staring at my phone, sighing.

"What's wrong Bailey?"

I looked up to see my little sister on the top of my bunk. I smiled meekly.

"Nothing, Amanda. Good night."

As annoying and sneaky as she was, Amanda snatched my phone from me.

"Hey!"

Amanda smiled at me and started to sing.

"BAILEY LIKES…"

She looks at me, puzzled.

"Who's this guy anyway?" She showed me the phone, and no doubt was Cody's profile picture I was staring at.

"Mind your own business." I snapped, taking the phone back.

I stared at his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, and sighed again.

_I hope he got my text…_

I was suddenly angry at myself.

_Why did I send it to everyone else right after I sent it to him? Was I scared that he still thought of me as a classmate? _

**(For people who don't understand what Bailey is talking about, here's what. She sent Cody the text first, only to him, but then she sent it to everyone else just to act like she didn't treat him any different, though she did.)**

"Cody Martin."

My head jerked up.

"What?"

"Cody Martin. That's the name of the guy on your phone. Cody Martin. Your boyfriend. Cody Martin."

Every time Amanda said his name, it was like she was stabbing me until I weakly spoke up.

"How do you know?"

Amanda hanged her head over the side of her bed.

"Well I'm not stupid. After all, I am 12. I heard you talk about him to Priscilla, your best friend, when I was over at her house to play with her sister. And Priscilla kept repeating his name, so I caught on."

I raised my eyebrow.

"When was that?"

"Uh….a month ago probably."

"Oh…."

Amanda stared at me, and then climbed off and sat next to me.

"I also know that you broke up with him." She softly said.

"Yeah."

"…You miss him?"

I smiled.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well maybe you should do a diary about him on your laptop."

"What?"

"You know, just to write down your thoughts."

I thought of this for a moment.

"Good idea. I'll try it. But for now, sleep, for tomorrow's plowing."

"Okay big sis."

Amanda climbed back on her bed, and turned off the lamp.

_Sometimes, Amanda isn't that bad. In fact, I should follow her advice when I get back. _

I shut down my phone after one last look at him.

_I love you, Cody Martin._

_Forever._


	8. Secret Lucky Charm

**Read this chapter with the music "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber featuring Usher. It's optionally, really, but if you want to read it along with music, it's more fun. **

**Yeah, I do that a lot. Asking you to listen to music while reading my stories. I just love listening to music, and I often listen to it while writing, so it's a force of habit.**

**After "Das Boots" **

Cody's Point of View:

I sat down on my desk, exhausted from the chess competition that _Marcus _won, which annoyed me so much. I searched through my desk drawer, relieved that my diary was there.

Well technically it wasn't _my _diary; since it only was filled with my thoughts about Bailey, but _I _was somewhat involved in it, making it somewhat mine….

I opened it and took out the locket, which was in my other pocket across from my baby blanket. I had two lucky charms, which is why I should have won the match, since I told Marcus where to put the piece.

I pushed that thought away from me. I felt guilty because I thought my opponent was attracting, but it was revenge on Bailey's encounters with Moose.

But I didn't have any solid evidence that what I thought actually happened, which made me even more guilty.

I picked up my pen, and opened the book.

_Remember, pretend this is a sort of message you want to give to Bailey one day…maybe on the graduation day…slip it in her backpack.._

I smiled at the thought, and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_I miss her a lot. I kept picturing her face on Sasha's. I guess that's why I was so freaked out. Bailey always wins when we play any kind of game. Literally. She beat me in EVERYTHING. _

_Which irritated me, but then it all worked out in the end. She's going to come back next week, and I'm scared that I'll run up to her. Better start practicing. _

_Won't work anyhow, though. _

_I wonder what she meant by the text. I hope she's enjoying it there. Here on the ship, it's a little tenser without her bubbly personality. _

_Of course, never is it directed to me, but it affects the mood of the boat. _

_Zack got stuck in London's submarine, along with Maya, London, and Woody, and made us swear not to tell anyone, even Bailey. _

_I think Zack really likes Maya. He has the same look in his eye when he sees her like when I see Bailey way back when. _

_I hope I still don't do that. It'll blow my cover. _

_Wait…maybe I could win her back! Maybe….back at her hometown, some plowing and harvesting, even though it's EXTREMELY bad for my fragile spine. _

_As long as I get her back, I don't care if I'm in a hospital bed with twisted limbs for life._

I hid the book as soon as I hear Woody coming.

"Hey Cody, got any batteries?" Woody held out his turkey leg turner.

"Yeah, over here." I pointed to a separate drawer, sliding my other hand into my secret hiding place, putting the diary inside,out of Woody's sight.


	9. Cody's Answer

**Personally, writing this was very sad to me, and touched me very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Listen to this with "The Way I Loved You" by Selena Gomez.**

**After "Bon Voyage" **

Bailey's Point of View:

I opened my computer, and logged onto "Microsoft Word". Then, looking around, I tried to do what Amanda instructed, to do a online diary about Cody.

_Dear Diary, _

_I guess I should spill out my thoughts on Cody now. I just got back from Kettlecorn, which was amazing by the way. I love it there, but I realized that the S.S Tipton is my true home. It's almost impossible to believe how I've changed when I got on this one ship. I still remember going in Zack's room for the first time and thinking "Wow, I hope this trip was worth it." _

_Now I know it was. I got so much friends, a boyfriend, and an incredible environment to have my high school years. _

_A boyfriend…._

I sighed.

_I don't understand why I still miss him. With Moose, we became great friends after a few days, but with Cody, it's been weeks and I still think of him like an ex. Not a friend, no matter how much I try. And I'm almost certain that Cody still loves me, and will admit it one day. But I can't return the favour. It's so hard to forgive him of what he did. _

I bit my lip. I hated to think of it.

_That look on his face at the Effiel Tower. The look of fury. Any source of love in his eyes disappeared. _

_Hatred._

_I remember going back to my cabin, haunted what I had witnessed. But I knew that I had the same look on my face too._

_That's when I silently swore I will never like him again. But I can't help it. It's not possible. That look…I still have nightmares of it. _

_But then….I remember the moment when I declared it was over. I remember how the anger broke, and a expression of fear escaped. _

_Not sadness, not annoyance, but fear._

_I still can't solve the mystery of why he had fear on it. Why fear? Wasn't he sad?_

_Well of course he was…but why fear?_

I took a deep breath, and was shocked that my face was wet. I closed down my laptop and ran to the bathroom to wipe away the tears and erase the fact I've been crying.

Then I took out my locket, and the question came up to my mind again.

_Why fear? _

I stared at his beautiful face.

_Why fear? Why was your expression fear?_

Suddenly, as if a answer to my question, Cody's voice entered my head.

"_Because I was full of dreams of you and me. I had hopes that the date will be the best, but my temper broke out." _

Tears came back out again, just hearing the pain in Cody's voice.

"_And most of all…I was scared at what I have done. What we have done. To ourselves ever being together. At that moment, I realized what will become of this. The hate, the fights, the endless refusals that we still had feelings to each other. Because it won't work. Nothing will ever be the same with us ever again. I foreseen this, and I can't help what the past has done to us."_

I didn't understand why I hear and see Cody so much, after the break-up. This wasn't what happened to Moose and I, but…

I sighed, hearing Cody continue.

"_I loved you Bailey, remember that. I don't know what the future will do to us, but I just want you to remember, I loved you more than anything in the world."_

I closed the locket, and ran through the bathroom and fell on my bed, sobbing.

"_I loved you too, Cody Martin." _

**Don't stop the music yet! There's still more, with the same song in the next chapter.**


	10. Standing on the Other Side of the Door

**Listen to "The Way I Loved You" by Selena Gomez**

**After "Bon Voyage"**

Cody's Point of View:

_Why fear? Why was your expression fear? _

I heard Bailey's voice in my mind.

I stared at her door, and sat down, with my back against it.

I heard every word she thought...and heard everything. I knew I wasn't suppose to be on the girl's cabin floor, but I couldn't help it.

I sighed, and told _her _what I knew in my heart. I didn't get why her voice is constantly in my mind, but I figured that it was because I missed her so much.

"_Because I was full of dreams of you and me. I had hopes that the date will be the best, but my temper broke out." _I thought.

"_And most of all…I was scared at what I have done. What we have done. To ourselves ever being together. At that moment, I realized what will become of this. The hate, the fights, the endless refusals that we still had feelings to each other. Because it won't work. Nothing will ever be the same with us ever again. I foreseen this, and I can't help what the past has done to us."_

"_I loved you Bailey, remember that. I don't know what the future will do to us, but I just want you to remember, I loved you more than anything in the world."_

I waited silently, and then was answered.

"_I loved you too, Cody Martin." _

I smiled, and put the locket to my forehead, hearing her quiet tears.

I staggered up, and walked the end of the hallway, then went to the entrance of the ship. By the time I got there, I convinced myself that Bailey's voice was just a hallunication.

_Maybe Zack was right. I am kind of crazy sometimes. _

I spotted Marcus packing onto a helicopter, and waved.

He stopped, and walked back.

"Well I got to go but…thanks for being such a good friend Cody."

He hugged me, and then gave me a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to get over her anytime soon right?"

I knew when he said "her" he meant Bailey.

I slowly nodded, and showed him the locket.

"Hey I've seen this before. Like a-"

"Legendary sorta thing will-"

"Yeah, that's it."

I handed it back to me, and started to walk back when he stopped and smiled.

"Email me sometime. Call me. Let me know you're alive."

I laughed, and nodded.

"Sure, Marcus."

"Okay, well bye Cody."

I walked back to the helicopter, and got on, but before he left, three words slipped through my mouth.

"Bon Voyage, Marcus."


	11. An Afternoon with Cody

**Bailey was sick so this chapter is going to explain why she wasn't in the episode at all.**

**After "Computer Date" **

Bailey's Point of view:

I coughed, and rubbed my forehead.

_Ugh...I feel so sick..._

There was a small knock on the door.

"Bailey?"

I coughed, and gave a raspy "Come in".

Cody entered, holding a small paper bag.

"Here, I heard you were sick, so I bought some vegetable soup to help you feel better."

"Aww...that's so sweet." I gave a slim smile.

"I...was going to get chicken noodle soup, but I figured there was the word _chicken _inside, and you wouldn't drink it."

I laughed.

"So true." I put the bag on the nightstand and turned to him. "So, what happened today? Anything, you know, out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing much." He sat down on my desk chair, taking a sudden interest in his shoes, but even from here I could see his nose was wrinkling.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He sighed. "Never, can I forget how stubborn you are. Okay, okay. Something did happen, out of the ordinary. Arwin came by, and Zack tutored London and Woody for Health and Fitness Class."

"There's still more."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes there is."

He stood up, and then gave me a proud look.

"And…."

"And…?"

"And, I made a computer fall in love with me."

I threw back my head in laughter.

"What?" Cody said, offensively, but even I could see the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Well, your nose isn't crinkling so I'm guessing it's the truth." I said after I stopped laughing. "I guess electronics just have a way of falling in love with you."

"Huh?"

"Fifth grade. You. Calculator."

"Wha-How did you know that?"

"Ask your brother."

"ZACK! I hate him!" He groaned.

"No you don't."

"True."

"So, what kind of computer was it?"

"Well it was the computer that was engineered to improve the ship. Didn't you see the differences?"

"Not really, but I heard the announcement of the new device. What's its name….Cal or something?"

"Callie."

We shared a quiet chuckle.

"So tell me about it."

Four words, which have transformed my afternoon. We spent two hours, together, laughing, having fun, and acting.

Well technically Cody did the acting, since I was stuck in bed, while explaining everything that happened that day.

"Wow." I said, impressed after he was finished. "You miss one day, and you miss seeing Cody fall in love."

Cody winced for just the slightest millisecond before smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

My eyes wandered to his jeans pocket, which I saw a part of a string.

Silver string.

The EXACT same colour string as my locket.

_Wait…does this mean the dream meant exactly what it showed._

I bit my lip.

_Well it did show that Cody was the person that threw it in the water…but how? Why? I still think this is just a simple object I found that night. It couldn't possibly...no. That's not true. _

_Is it?_

I looked up to see Cody staring at me intently.

"Uh, sorry what were you saying?"

He shook his head and got up from the chair.

"I gotta go.Study."

Much to my detest, I merely nodded.

"Thanks for everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, staying with me for two hours straight, even though I'm sick." I looked up at him. "You and I both know you're going to shower for like five hours after this."

"Actually...I won't. I hope you feel better.

He turned around and walked out the door.

_He's lying._

But even I could see as he walked out the door, that his nose didn't move at all.


	12. Everything He Does is So Perfect

**Sorry for such a long delay….I had so much homework! Okay, well I skipped 4 episodes-not because they weren't good episodes, they were awesome- but because there wasn't much Cailey moments in it, and they seem to drift apart in all of them. **

**The episodes are "Party On!", "Love and War", "Trouble in Toyoko", and "The Ghost and Mr. Martin". In these episodes, they forgot about each other, love-wise. I guess some of you guys might argue that "Party On!" was a very Cailey episode…so I added part of the after-episode in another chapter (ahem…Twister 3? Ring a bell?) **

**I watched the episodes of Twister, and it was AMAZING! I have so much planned for that episode…I guess I have to skip some episodes. **

**After "Senior Ditch Day".**

Bailey's Point of View

"And….done." I smiled, looking at the essay Cody and I have written.

"We are so going to ace this essay." Cody commented.

"Which is funny because Ms. Turtweiler didn't even assign it. Do you think we'll get extra-credit?" I asked, looking at him.

We were in my cabin, sitting in front of my computer. I tried to ignore the fact that we were sitting _side by side,_ but it still made me a little nervous.

"Oh, who cares? We have enough credit to get into university right now."

I nodded in agreement, and started to type one last thing just to tease Cody.

_Essay written by Bailey Pickett._

Cody rolled his eyes, and typed in his name beside mine.

I laughed.

"Okay, well, we're finished!" I cheerfully cried out.

"Yeah, I'll run by the school printer and print it." Cody stood up, grabbed his sweater, and was about to go.

"You know Bailey; I had a lot of fun." Cody grinned.

"Yeah. I did too."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime. Think about it."Cody turned, and left.

I sighed.

I walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

"London?" I cried.

London Tipton, my roommate, was sitting on the bathroom floor, frowning at a magazine.

"Uh, London, how long were you here?"

"I don't know. Hours? Days? Years?" she muttered her voice slightly hoarse.

"Come on, London. Get up." I helped her up, and half-dragged her to her desk chair.

"Are you okay London?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Were you here for the whole time?"

She slowly nodded.

"Okay….so what happened at the party?"

She stood up, and shoved the magazine at me.

"I am on the front page of the magazine!" She complained.

I gave her a confused expression.

"Aren't you always on the front page?"

She took the magazine and pointed to the front page.

"What the-"I stared at the image of London, Zack, and Woody.

"I see what you mean…" I replied.

I started to laugh.

"There is NOTHING funny about this!"

"London, you spent the whole day at an exclusive party. So one thing went wrong. It doesn't change your day." I informed her.

She glared at me.

"So what did you losers do?" she said plainly, still staring at the front page.

"Well… assigned us a project. And you know what that project was?"

"And you know I don't care?"

"It was to have-"I paused, dramatically. "-fun."

London blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Go figure she'll assign that to you guys."

I frowned.

"Well...she assigned that to the whole class. Each person that has the most fun gets a good grade!" I lied, seeing what London was going to do.

Her eyes widened.

"You mean…a C?" She asked, interested.

"Whatever you want." I smirked, and watched London run out the door, towards Ms. Turtweiler's office.

I stared at our essay; every word seemed to put Cody in my mind. Everything he does...it was so...

_Perfect._

I closed my eyes, and tried to settle the butterflies that were in my stomach.

_Relax. You are so over him. You are so over him. You are so…_

I bit my lip.

_So NOT. _


	13. He's a Different Cody

**Okay...this required a lot of thought...sort of, to make this episode's story. Cody and Bailey have mixed feelings, so I'll go with Bailey's first, again, (for three chapters). **

**I'll try updating more! Don't worry, I won't forget this story, and keep updating. Trust me; I plan out the story every day in my mind before going to sleep. I already know Twister 1, 2, 3 chapters, and I hope you like them! Full of romance, and a LOT of confessions, (in Twister 3) **

**After My Sister's Keeper**

Bailey's Point of View:

I stared at the locket.  
_So much for acting as friends.  
_I can't believe Cody was lying that he still liked me. How could he even think I was just 'playing along'?

I sighed, remembering all those times I thought he wasn't over me.

How he used to smile at me when I glanced at him during class. How he always seem to glare at every boy who ever spoke a word to me. How he would be concerned whenever I'm alone, and ask me if I'm okay.

_Guess they were all a lie. Guess he was just being friendly. _

In complete frustration, I threw the locket across the room.

_Why can't I get over him? I've been through breakups before, but even after months, I still can't get over the boy who folds towels as a job. _

Tears rose into my eyes.

_I missed the old Cody. The Cody that only seem to emerge during our relationship. The one that would make me laugh, the Cody that tried everything everyday to impress me. The Cody that made a 6-month plan just for me, the Cody that couldn't get me out of his mind, day to night. _

_Maybe the old Cody might never come back. _

"Bailey? Are you alright?"

It was London.

"No. I'm not alright." I hid my face in my knees.

"Is this about Cody?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"Bailey, really? I can't believe you're not over him yet. I mean, he collects towels, for goodness sake!"

"I know. I mean, when I was small I used to always dream of meeting this strong, buff cowboy as my boyfriend..."

"And you did have one! What was his name….Goose?"

"Moose."

The name didn't bring any memories. It didn't bring any feelings, unlike the name _Cody. _

"…But I guess life is surprising, sometimes." I finished.

London thought for a minute. It was almost like she _wanted _to help me.

"Well, maybe you should go on the sky deck. You know, the place where you and Cody seem to like so much. Especially the ocean view. I mean, who knew nerds liked to stare at the ocean?"

...

The ocean does relax me. I loved the ocean scent; it was something you couldn't get in a small town, like Kettlecorn.

I got up and smiled.

"Thanks, London. That's really good advice."

It did help me. A lot. The air calmed me down and the sea waves were mesmerizing.

"Bailey?"

I hesitated before turning around.

_Just…stay cool, and act like you don't care. _I consoled myself.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…" He paused, as if he was thinking of a word. "…disappointed when I broke up with Willa. Is everything okay?"

Anger rose inside of me.

He's dating other girls and he's asking if I'm_ okay_?

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied, coldly. "Just came here to think."

I turned and left, biting my lip from crying out.


	14. Willa's Confession

Cody's Point of View:

I raised my eyebrow as Bailey walked away.

_Alright then. _

I entered the lobby, and surprisingly saw Willa.

"Hey Willa, what are you doing here?"

Willa glanced at me, and nodded.

"I'm leaving back home." She replied. She smiled, waving me to sit next to her.

"Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Uh...sure." I sat next to her.

"I'm kind of...in a situation here..." she turned to me. "It's about a boy I like."

I blinked.

"You were dating someone before you got on this ship?"

"No!" was her automatic response. "Not anymore anyhow. "

She sighed. "See, we broke up a few days before I left."

"I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "It's just that...I can't seem to get over him. He's so different than any boy I met. He's kind of like you, only...different.

"Well I came on this boat hoping I can find the guy of my dreams," she gave me a quick half-grin, "But even so, I...

"...couldn't."

I gave her a smile. "Well I'm sure you'll get back together."

Willa gave me a funny look. "When are you getting back with Bailey?"

I almost choked. "Who?"

"Bailey? Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh...uh..." I stammered. I didn't know what to say in response. Truth be told, I didn't really pay attention to her for the past weeks.

"Um...soon, I guess." I lied.

"That's nice." She sighed.

"Look, Willa, you're a really special girl. That boy lost everything when he chose to let you go."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"So when did you and Bailey break up?"

"On a perfect night in Paris."

"Wow." Willa seemed shocked. "That's really unexpected in a city best known for love."

"Well...life can surprise you."

The boat eased to a stop. Passengers' eager to get off rushed through the lobby, and in minutes, the lobby was deserted.  
"I should go." Willa gave me a brief hug.

"Goodbye Cody. I'll miss you."

I nodded. "Me too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

I turned to see Woody.

"Please don't tell me you guys are back together again."

"We aren't."

"Good." Woody took Willa's bag and waved to me.  
"See ya buddy."

I waved, as they disappeared through the crowd.

I remembered Bailey's immediate anger when she saw me.

_What's up with that? Was she jealous or something? _

_Nah...she wouldn't be jealous. After all, she's the one that was over me first._


	15. Support from Zack

**After The Play's the Thing **

Cody's Point of View:

I took a big sigh, and knocked again.  
And again. And again.

"Bailey, can you please open the door?" I pleaded. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I just..."

Bailey came to view. She glared at me.

"Right. You're sorry? A bit late, don't you think?" She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "After you write the play, making me act like I was this stupid two-timer, and humiliating in front of an audience, not to mention giving the class some idea of what happened that night...now you're sorry."

"Bailey, you know the audience was only seven people...not to mention the four that left after the first scene."

"If a billion people came to your play, would you still perform it?"

I decided not to answer the question, because as much as I don't want to admit it, it was true.

"Look," I took a big breath. "The assignment was assigned a few weeks after our break-up, I...I guess I just flipped out. I'm truly sorry, you have to believe that."

"Whatever loser."

Bailey slammed the door on my face.

I looked down at the floor, then took out the locket.

As much obsessed I was with it, it always made me feel a bit better.

...

"Hey bro. Heard you were collecting these, so..." Zack stopped mid-sentence.

"What are you doing?"

I threw another copy of the play into the fire. It burned it, hungrily, eager for more.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I muttered.

"I thought you spent hours writing this play. You kept bragging about it during rehearsals."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I still feel that way."

Zack thought for a minute.

I fed the fire again.

"This is about Bailey, isn't it." Zack gave an exasperated groan.

"She didn't accept my apology."

"You can't blame her." Zack pointed out.

I tossed another sheet into the flames.

"I guess."

"Look man, when the time is right, I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you, and you guys will be back together again. And now isn't the right time. Just, trust me, everything will turn out fine."

For a while, there were only fire crackles in the passenger's public living room.

I turned around, surprised Zack has not left. Instead, my twin brother was re-reading my horrid play over and over again.

"You know, there are a lot of things Bailey didn't notice in the play."

"What do you mean?" I muttered. I wasn't exactly in the mood for Zack, and he wasn't exactly a supporting big brother, so I listened to him half-heartedly.

"You said all of your hurt feelings poured out when you wrote this, right?"

"Yeah..." I wasn't sure what Zack was getting with this.

"Did you or Bailey even notice anything other than the ending? You mentioned she was the most beautiful girl in the world, you wrote a very dopey way of declaring your love for her, and," Zack paused for an effect.

"You practically said she was every man's dream."

I hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

"Your point?"

"Did you collect Bailey's copy of the play?"

"No, I didn't even have a minute to talk to her."

"I'm pretty sure, if Bailey's as smart as you say she is that she'll figure it out."

I gave a small shrug. I highly doubted that would happen, she probably thrown it out or ripped it to pieces or something, but it was a nice suggestion Zack had given me.

And for the first time in a long period, I thanked him.

When he left, I threw the rest of the play in the fire. It devoured it easily, crackling, and soon the burnt paper became ashes.

_You have to wait for the right time. _

I just hope that the right time was soon.

**Sorry guys, I only get inspiration at night, which is really dumb because I'm always busy at night. Halfway through the rest of the chapters. If I don't update soon, that's because I'm editing it and pro-freading it first then posting it all at once. **

**Thank you for all of your supporting reviews! Twister will be out soon, and I really hope you guys will like what I did with it. **


	16. The Plan

**After Twister Part 1 **

Cody's P.O.V:

A dead signal was my final answer.

I redialled, but no one answered.

I closed my phone.

"She must have gotten stuck on her way to Kettlecorn." I thought to myself.

"Hey bro, what's up with the weird look?" Zack asked, coming towards me.

"I...just called her...she..." I looked at my brother in the eye. "I think Bailey's in danger."

Zack scoffed. "How much danger can she be in? She's just going home for her grandma's birthday."

I quickly explained the situation to Zack and Woody. At the end, they both exchanged glances.

"Thinking Bailey's in trouble is taking it a bit too far, Cody. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure." I hesitated, staring at my brother in the eye. "Maybe...I should go to Kettlecorn."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"The ship is docked here, a bit farther than New York. I could take an airplane to Kansas, and then drive to..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, an airplane just to visit your ex-girlfriend? Yeah, Cody, I agree with your brother here. Not a good idea." Woody stated.

"What's not a good idea?" Mr. Moseby interrupted. He changed out of his basketball uniform, and was now wearing a grey business suit. He crossed his arms. He knew we were up to something.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Cody wants to go to Kettlecorn because Bailey hung up on him, and he's over-reacting, thinking she's in danger." Zack rolled his eyes.

I mounted him a glare.

"What? How in the world would you go anyway without Mr. Moseby knowing? You'll get caught sooner or later. I just changed it to a_ sooner_."

"Cody." Mr. Moseby turned to me. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Mr. Moseby, please understand. I...I'm just really worried about her, and I just want her to have a safe trip to Kettlecorn."

"Why not call her?"

"I did. She didn't pick up."

Zack and Woody started to laugh.

"Not like what you're thinking."

"Look, Cody, even if I allowed you to go," Mr. Moseby gave me a stern look, "Not saying I will, but even if I did, how exactly are you going to pull up one hundred dollars out of nowhere? You can barely maintain your job as a towel boy!"

"Mr. Moseby, before I got on this boat Mom gave me two hundred dollars for emergencies. I can use that for air travel."

Zack gave me a twisted expression, somewhere between a surprised look and a hint of jealously.

"Mom WHAT?"

I ignored him, and gave Mr. Moseby a hopeful smile.

"Cody," Mr. Moseby began, "I am touched that you would go such great lengths for a friend but..."

"Not a friend. Mr. Moseby..." I hesitated before continuing. "I'm... still in love with Bailey."

"Nooooo..." Woody exclaimed.

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Fine. I'll drive you to the airport, but that's it! You're taking the rest of the flight by yourself."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby!"

"Yeah, yeah, pack up before I change my mind." And with that, he left the skydeck.

"Now, why...would Mom give you two hundred dollars for emergencies, and only have you spend it on a girl that hung up on you?"

* * *

I paid the taxi driver some leftover money, and gave a final thanks.

_Who knew that taxi drivers actually exist in the middle of nowhere?_

Nowhere.

Yup, that's where I was. Nowhere, in a ever-long field of growing corn.

I searched a bit, then found a ragged, old sign that spelt "The Picket's Frm."

I thought it over once, then twice, and something came to mind.

"What if...I get Bailey back here, in Kettlecorn?" I thought aloud. I stared at the sign, and looked around.

A famous Egyptian verse came to mind.  
_As so it is written. As so it will be done. _

I smiled, gave a final wish that my plan may come true, and ran towards the empty farm.

**Beginning of Twister Part 2. **


	17. Moose's Argument

**After Twister Part 2 **

Bailey's Point of View:

I bit my lip in frustration as I examined my surroundings.

_Where is London? _

"You okay?"

I spun around, startled, to hear Cody's voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm...uh...fine." I dismissed the topic.

"Look, we'll find London. As oblivious as she may be, she always ends up safe and sound. Trust me Bailey, I've known her for six years."

I gave a grateful smile. "I guess."

Someone cleared his voice behind me.

"What are you guys blabbing about? You, leave her and search for your friend." Dad spoke gruffly, and disappeared.

"The funny thing is, I've been around adults for my entire life. They love me. But never, for once, have I been named _you _by one of them."  
"He'll loosen up."

"Hopefully." Cody started off in the direction my father had pointed. "See you in a few minutes."

I nodded.

I searched through the farm, my eyes detecting any signs of movement.

There was a rustling sound from the far right of the destructed house. Cautiously, I stepped towards it.

"Cody?" I asked.

"You would want that wouldn't you?"  
I knew that voice anywhere. Annoyed, I put my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here, Moose?"

"Take a wild guess."

I sighed. "Look, I know you're upset. But,"

"Oh, more than that!" Moose finally emerged from his hiding place. "We've been friends ever since pre-school, I know more things about you than anyone out there, especially that skin-for-bones."

I opened my mouth to defend Cody, but Moose continued.  
"And when you called back home, sobbing about your break-up, who comforted you? During middle school, who took you to all of the dances? When we were seven, and you almost fell down the well, who caught you?"

"Okay first of all, YOU pushed me! And second," I stared at him in the eye, " If you're just coming back here to tell me how wrong I am, then save your breath. You always think you can make me do everything your way, but you can't." I paused a bit, then continued. "I care about Cody more than I would ever to you."

I didn't mean it to be harsh, but the look on Moose's face told me that it did hurt his feelings.

"What are you trying to say? That when you graduate from your stupid boat school and come back..."

"I'm not coming back to Kettlecorn." I stated.

"What?"

"Look, Moose, my entire life was on this farm. When I went onto the S.S Tipton, I realized how much of the world I was missing living here. And when I graduate, I'm going to go to Yale and..."

"And what?"

I gave a simple shrug. "I guess I don't know yet."

Moose sighed. "Fine. Go with Cody and leave Kettlecorn. And me."

"Moose...can't we still be friends?"

He stared at me briefly, and left.

I looked at the hay on the barn's floor and bit my lip. As much as Moose can be a pain, he is also just a sweet cowboy from Kettlecorn that I knew for my entire life.

_But things are different now. _I told myself.

I searched through the materials, and hoped and wished London would be safe, and promised to savour the last few moments with Cody.

**Beginning of Twister Part 3**

**(Hey I think I'm getting better at this transition thing!) **


	18. Questions and Answers

**After Twister Part 3**

Cody's Point of View:

"Well goodbye now! Take care!" Bailey's mom hugged Bailey.

"Don't worry Mrs. Pickett, she'll be fine."

"We'll all be. I'll keep a keen eye out for danger." Assured Mr. Moseby.

"Cody, be good to my daughter, okay?" winked Mr. Pickett.

I grinned. "You can count on me, Clyde."

Bailey gave me an adoring smile.

* * *

"Wow."

When we arrived at the bus station, we all were surprised that there was a minivan parked right at the stop.

Well...everyone except London.

"London...is this our ride back to the airport?" Bailey asked.

"Yup!" London clapped her hands in excitement.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? You can't expect me to go on a bus, so I called a helicopter to drop off a minivan!"

"Sweet! I call driving!" yelled Zack.

"No. No one is driving except me." Mr. Moseby said simply, opening the door and stepping in the driver seat.

London waved a hand, alerting that she has something to say.

"Cody, Bailey, you guys are not coming with us."

I gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because...someone has to drive that old car me and Bailey took back to the rental store. And it only fits two people."

"Oh, fantastic. We have to walk all the way back to the place we left it? And it's broken, London!" Bailey said, exasperated.

"Actually, you don't. I had a helicopter pick it up and fix it."

"Well...then...why didn't you ask them to drop it off at the car rental place while they were at it?"

"Uh..." London seemed to consider this for a moment. "That's a good idea Cody! Never thought of that!"

"There's a surprise." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now you guys won't bore us with your talk of prodators."

"Protractors." I corrected.

"That too!" She turned around, and strolled back to the van.

"Well...at least we have time alone." Bailey commented.

We climbed into the truck, me being a bit disgusted on how rusty it was. Settling in, I started the engine. It gave a small groan, but it was still working, hopefully for a long time. I followed Mr. Moseby to the airport, remembering the car rental was a block away.

After a long while, Bailey spoke up.

"Cody...for the past few months...I've been having some questions."

"About what?" I asked, focusing on the road.

"About...you. About...us."

"Go ahead, ask me."

"Well, I want to apologize first."

"For what?"

"For our...breakup."

I sighed. "Bailey, it wasn't your fault you thought I was kissing London. As outrageous as it may be, I don't blame you."

"What you were trying to do...was really sweet. I can't believe you would actually practice before our date."

"Well, I wanted it to be perfect. Yeah, it turned out far from perfection.

"Are you still mad about the play?" I asked.

"No."

"Really? What changed your mind?"

"I overheard you and Zack talking the other night."

"Oh." I grinned. "Well that explains everything."

I glanced at her. "Now it's my turn."

"To what?"

"To ask questions?"

"Oh, right. Okay. Ask away."

"Was the chocolate heart really for your dad?"

Bailey raised her eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Really?"

Bailey nodded.

"That might be the reason why your dad used to hate me so much."

Bailey laughed. "You know that's not true."

"I don't know. Maybe it is."

There was a long, silence between us.

"I could have given it to both of you."

"The heart?"

Bailey didn't need to reply, I knew it was it.

"Maybe one more question from me." Bailey concluded.

"Okay, what?"

"Did you really love Willa?"

My eyes stared in front of my, hardening in the pavement.

"Cody?"

I gripped tightly on the steering wheel, until it started into a faint colour of white. Focusing, I realized Mr. Moseby wasn't in front of us anymore.

"Cody what's...?"

She never got to finish, before the car lurched forward.


	19. Make A Wish

**After Twister Part 3**

Bailey's Point of View:

"Ow."  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Cody leaned over, inspecting my forehead.

"Cody, I'm fine, it's just a little blood." I lightly pushed him away.

He sighed.

"Let's see what we hit."

Cody hopped out, and inspected the truck. I followed.

"How bad is it?"

"Very."

I stared at the outside of the truck. We had hit some sort of big rock, leaving a big indent on the side of the truck.

"Wow." I commented.

"How are we going to tell London?"

"I don't really think she cares. And if we walk to the airport, it might be a little more peaceful. It's just a few miles up front." I pointed.

Cody hesitated. "We could just..."

I held his hand and smiled.

"Come on."

Cody gave me a squeeze, and followed me. We walked for a little while, in complete silence. Finally, I bit my lip, the question eating into me.

"Cody, you don't have to answer, but why were you so uncomfortable when I asked you about Willa?"

Cody glanced at me, then in front of him, then back at me.

"The reason I dated Willa was because...well...you seemed to get over me so quickly, so I decided to try the same thing. After all, Willa was a lot like you. Beautiful, smart, polite, charming,"

Cody put his arm around me, comfortably.

"But she wasn't you."

I giggled, hugging him.

"So I suppose you're going to say the same thing to the _playing along _thing you said to me?"

"Well...no. I just thought that if I actually said something else, you'll laugh at me or something."

"I would never do that."

Cody gave me a look.

"Okay, fine, maybe at that time, I would."

Cody grinned, as if content with my honesty.

The airport was now visible, a collage of shiny lights in the distance. And a small, faint, blue spot none other than London's van, was driving towards it, assuring me we have arrived.

"Look Bails! A shooting star!" Cody pointed to the beam of light shooting across the sky.

"Make a wish."

I closed my eyes.

_I wish, that right now, somehow, would be an everlasting memorable experience that I would carry with me wherever I go. _

"Are you going to tell me your wish?" Cody asked.

I thought about it for a bit, and shrugged. "Maybe later. Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"Why? I've gotten everything I would ever need."

"Well, make a wish anyway."

Cody closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

I started to ascend the path again before Cody stopped me.

"Wait. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

I blinked, staring at him, not expecting him to say something like that. I pulled him close, hugging him.

"I love you too."

His lips softly touched mine, my heart beating a million times faster than normal. It brought back so many memories, so thick it was like I could taste it. It reminded me of all those times I thought I would find someone else in my life. The incredible feeling in my stomach, the rush in my head...

_No, I won't find someone else, ever. _

We pulled away, and I fell deep in his green eyes. I masked a huge smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"My wish came true." I told him.

**I really hope you guys liked it! It was hard toppling off Twister, the episodes were so amazing...:D Well I promise I'm going to write faster now. Tell me any advice you can, I don't think I did a very good job. Thank you for all of your supporting reviews, and how you guys looked forward to these three chapters, I really hope I didn't disappoint you! **


	20. Best Boyfriend Ever

**After Snakes on a Boat **

Bailey's Point of View: 

The ocean breeze blew dedicatedly past my face, as the familiar scent of salt water overwhelmed me.

"I'm really going to miss this boat." I sighed.

Cody stared at me. "Bailey, its February. There's still..."

"March, April, May, June?" I added. "Just a few months of school left. Then, we will go to college, and then..."

I shrugged. "Who knows what happens after university?"

Cody looked at the deep blue waves and smiled. "I don't know. We'll think of that later."

The sky deck was oddly quiet. Even though it's nine o'clock, the boat usually is filled with people laughing and playing.

My hand moved to my back pocket of my jeans. The locket, as strange as I might be, was securely tucked inside. At the touch of my hand, the locket seemed to be giving off heat. I raised my eyebrow, confused, my hand stinging, when Zack ran up behind us.

"Cody!" Zack cried out.

From that, the locket regained back to normal. I made a mental note to check on it later.

"What do you want Zack?"

"Did you tell Maya ANYTHING about the man talk we had this afternoon?"

"Nooo." Cody looked at his brother, almost like he was speaking in another language.

"Man talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know right? With Cody, it's more like girl talk." Zack teased.

"Hilarious, Zack." Cody rolled his eyes.

"I asked Maya how much guys she dated before me, and she said six."

"So?"

"So...I'm thinking she dated more guys, but she's not telling me."

"You're thinking she dated...seven or something?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm thinking my brother told Maya something he shouldn't have."

"Relax; I'm sure Maya wasn't lying. And I certainly didn't tell Maya anything."

"You better not have." Zack sneered, and walked away.

"You know," Cody turned to me. "I really love my brother sometimes.

"Let's pretend that never happened shall we? Just you, me, and the elegant ocean waves." Cody put his arm around me.

"Okay." I thought about it for a bit, and finally turn to him.

"I can't believe you wasted an entire day, trying to make me laugh."

"Well it worked didn't it? Sort of...after I got strangled by a snake."

"That was kind of funny."

"Not if you're the person who's getting strangled by the snake."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"For what? I made you laugh!"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're kind of sending me mixed messages. You're mad at me for laughing at you, but you're happy that I laughed?"

"No, I'm happy that you laughed. If wearing a clown suit on the tallest building of the world would make you laugh, I'll do it. "

"You really are the best boyfriend ever." I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know."

**Short chapter, I kind of know. There actually isn't much that happened after Snakes on Deck. A filler, right?**


	21. Like a Date?

**After Prom Night **

Bailey's Point of View:

"Are you spending a Saturday night...studying?" London asked, disgusted.

"London, I'm just reviewing yesterday's homework, and lessons."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

I put down my notebook and turned to stare at her.

"Right...forgot you're a freak." London sighed, putting her final touches of makeup.

"Well, if you're so objective, what are you doing?"

"Going to the playroom for the weekly puppet show!" London said, excitedly.

"I'm the freak?"

London put her arms on her hips. "Well, why don't you ask Cody to take you for a date?"

"London, we're seniors now. We need to study more than going out every week. And Cody's more mature than that...unlike some person in the room."

London looked around. "I don't see anyone but us!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of worried if you'll graduate this year."

London narrowed her eyes, but left me alone, rushing out for her..._puppet show _with the other kindergartens.

* * *

"And...done." I smiled.

This was good. I finished taking notes from Science, Math, Geography, and History as well as read over my work, and was finished a rough draft of the prohibition laws in 1920 essay.

"_In 1919, the requisite number of legislatures of the States ratified The 18th Amendment to the Federal Constitution, enabling national Prohibition within one year of ratification. Many women, notably the Women's Christian Temperance Union, had been pivotal in bringing about national Prohibition in the United States of America, believing it would protect families, women and children from the effects of abuse of alcohol. Prohibition began on January 16, 1920, when the Eighteenth Amendment went into effect. Federal Prohibition agent was given the task of enforcing the law.  
Even though the sale of alcohol was illegal, alcoholic drinks were still widely available at "speakeasies" and other underground drinking establishments. Many people also kept private bars to serve their guests. Large quantities of alcohol were smuggled in from Canada, overland and via the Great Lakes.  
While the government cracked down on alcohol consumption on land it was a different story on the water where they argued that __ships outside the 3 mile limit were exempt.__ Needless to say, this technicality was exploited by everyone including the State owned shipping line.  
Legal and illegal home brewing was popular during Prohibition. Limited amounts of wine and hard cider were permitted to be made at home. Some commercial wine was still produced in the U.S., but was only available through government warehouses for use in religious ceremonies, mainly for communion. "Malt and hop" stores popped up across the country and some former breweries turned to selling malt extract syrup, ostensibly for baking and "beverage" purposes. Whiskey could be obtained by prescription from medical doctors. The labels clearly warned that it was strictly for medicinal purposes and any other uses were illegal, but even so doctors freely wrote prescriptions and drug-stores filled them without question, so the number of "patients" increased dramatically. No attempt was made to stop this practice; so many people got their drinks this way. Over a million gallons were consumed per year through freely given prescriptions.  
Because Prohibition banned only the manufacturing, sale, and transport - but not possession or consuming of alcohol, some people and institutions who had bought or made liquor prior to the passage of the 18th Amendment were able to continue to serve it throughout the prohibition period legally.  
Even prominent citizens and politicians later admitted to having used alcohol during Prohibition. President Harding kept the White House well stocked with bootleg liquor, though, as a Senator, he had voted for Prohibition. This discrepancy between legality and actual practice led to widespread contempt for authority. Over time, more people drank illegally and so money ended up in gangsters' pockets. Arguments raged over the __effectiveness of prohibition__. It appears to have been successful in some parts of the country but overall led to an increase in lawlessness.  
Prohibition also presented lucrative opportunities for organized crime to take over the importing ("bootlegging"), manufacturing, and distributing of alcoholic drinks. Al Capone, one of the most infamous bootleggers of them all, was able to build his criminal empire largely on profits from illegal alcohol.  
The American __grape growing industry__ was largely situated in California where there were about 700 bonded wineries producing table wines. Initially, prohibition forced the closure of most of the wineries when growers pulled up their vines thinking their market had evaporated. This created an enormous shortage of grapes forcing the price per ton to rise 1000% and more from $20 to over $200. Growers realizing their mistake replanted vineyards but in their greed planted much greater acreages than previously. The increased supply forced the price per ton down to $15 by the end of prohibition.  
Every passing year the number of repeal organizations and demand for repeal increased. In 1932, the Democratic Party's platform included a promise to repeal Prohibition, and Franklin Roosevelt ran for President promising to repeal of federal Prohibition laws. By then, an estimated three quarters of American voters, and an estimated forty-six states, favoured repeal.  
In 1933, the legislatures of the states ratified the Twenty-first Amendment, which repealed Amendment XVIII and prohibited only the violations of laws that individual states had in regard to "intoxicating liquors". Federal Prohibitionary laws were then repealed. Some States, however, continued Prohibition within their own jurisdictions. Almost two-thirds of the states adopted some form of local option which enabled residents to vote for or against local Prohibition; therefore, for a time, 38% of Americans still lived in areas with Prohibition. By 1966, however, all states had fully repealed their state-level Prohibition laws."_

I read it over.

_I could definitly do better. _

Getting out a red pen, I began to correct some of my mistakes, and re-stating the paragraphs.

A quiet knock was at my door when I reached the third paragraph.

"Can I come in?" Cody asked, peeking through the door.

"Sure."

He entered, and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, can you read it over, I..."

Turning around, I saw a silver tiara in his hand.

"Where did you get that? Wait...isn't that the Prom Queen crown?"

Cody grinned, securing it on my head. "From Ms. Turtweiler."

"Why?"

"I asked her to give it to me. You deserved it Bailey."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I was too crazy over winning. Now that you think about it, I might have been a bit obnoxious. It's okay though. I still had a memorable night.

"Besides, none of the votes actually wanted me to be the Prom Queen. Even...yours."

Cody's cheeks began to turn a faint colour of red.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"I don't even care anymore. Maya was right, it's just a stupid crown."

I turned back to do a quick read-over to the third paragraph, my red pen scribbling, leaving blotches of red ink over mistaken words, and suggestions overhead, quickly crossing out the punctuation.

When I looked up, Cody stared intently at his hand, moved it to his jean pocket, and then gave a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Cody glanced at me, startled. "Oh, nothing. Just...never mind. Anyway, to make up for my vote, how about I take you out for dinner?"

"Like a date?"

"We are together now, and besides, I haven't done that in a long time."

I thought about it. It was true. We didn't technically go on a date for months.

"Okay. I'll really like that." I smiled, remembering London's suggestion to me, earlier that night.

Cody took my hand, and opened the door for me.

"Wait. I have to take this off." I reached to get the crown, but Cody stopped me.

"Why?"

"Because I'll look weird in it."

"Maybe, if you replace that with beautiful. Besides, that way, everyone will know you're my princess."

**Sorry if I confused you last chapter, and this chapter. Technically, I didn't go back on this for a long time. The locket I was talking about is what happened in the earlier chapters. The next chapter is going to connect it together. **

**Wow I'm really pysched for Graduation, but also sad...no more Suite Life on Deck...**

**I really wonder if anyone bothered to read the essay Bailey wrote...I actually didn't write it though, but I did read it over and add things to it. Surprisingly, this topic is pretty interesting.**


	22. Locket Mystery

**After Two for the Road (The Suite Life Movie) **

Bailey's Point of View:

Cody put his face on his hands, in complete frustration.

"Oooh, goodie! My summer wardrobe is here!" exclaimed London.

I looked down at Zack, more depressed than ever, then at Woody.

"Aww, man. Just to think Zack could last at least a day with a sweet ride like that." With that, Woody left.

I looked back at my boyfriend, and couldn't help but think it was kind of adorable. I quickly smacked the thought away and turned to Zack.

"Zack, why would you even..."

"Forget about it." He moaned, examining the car.

"Zack, I swear, when I get my hands on you I'm going to..."

Zack gave his brother a stern look, then shook his head, shrugged, and then gave a smirk. Cody glared at him, and rolled his eyes.

_Okay, there was something going on here. _

"Fine. But that's your loss." Gritted Cody.

Zack sighed.

When we got back to the sky deck, Cody seemed to feel better about Zack's incident with the car.

"Okay, spill."

"Spill what?" Cody asked, innocently.

"What you and Zack were talking about before."

"Oh...that. Well...it's just that..."

I stared at him intently.

"He just said that he was sorry and did the emotional connection trick on me. I hate those fruit now. I feel compassionate, decided not to tell on my parents, and let this one off."

"Really? Well, do you know when it'll wear off?"

"A week, at the most. But for now, I have to deal with the devil."

Just then, Zack walked past us, texting, and headed to the hot tub, not affected at all by the car anymore.

"Speaking of the devil..." Grinning, Cody shot me a wink, and banged his elbow hard on the smoothie bar.

"OW!" yelled Zack, humiliating himself in front of everyone, and dropping his phone in the water.

"Cody! Argh, I knew you were going to get back at me..." He picked up his phone from the water and gave Cody a dirty look.

"I was texting Maya! Now all I've got is a broken phone!"

"And all I have is a broken car. And possibly a broken future." Cody shot back.

Zack stomped away, kicking his ankle into the stairwell before he disappeared.

"You guys _have _to stop hurting each other, or people will really get freaked out. Especially me."

"All right, all right. I have a twisted ankle; Zack has a broken phone, so you're right, as always."

* * *

"Okay. We covered biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, literature, and..." Cody waited me to continue.

"And we just finished history. Is there anything else we need to review?"

Cody thought about this for a moment. "Probably not."

He stood up to get a drink of water when I noticed something too familiar sticking out of his drawer. When he turned his back, I was quick to snatch it.

Unfortunately, I wasn't that quiet.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Cody whipped around, staring at me accusingly.

"Uh...nothing, I just..." I stammered, trying to find an excuse, but none came to mind.

He reached for the object, but I jumped up and put it behind my back.

"Bailey, that's personal."

"I want to know."

"But I don't want you to know. Give it back."

"Let me look at it. Just for a second." I gave him my best pleading eyes, and waited.

"Fine." He sighed.

_Works like a charm every time. _

I opened the palms of my hand, and was greeted with the same locket I see every day. A smile began to form on my lips.

"What's so funny?"

I ignored him, and unlocked it.

_A picture of me. Wait..._

I fished out the same locket from my back pocket, and showed him.

"What the..."

My jaw dropped when I realized that it was the same exact picture. On different ends, but still the same.

"So the dream was real."

"So the legend was real."

I gave him a confused look.

"What legend?"

"What dream?" He returned.

I thought hard, and turned to face him.

"Tell me yours first." I demanded.

* * *

After listening to two sides of the story, I truly was amazed.

"So let me get this straight. When we connect it, it'll be," I cleared my throat and imitated a French accent. "_Legendary?" _

Cody laughed. "Well, now that you put it, that was kind of stupid to spend that much money on this."

"I wouldn't say that. It did help me get through the worse part of my life."

"Mine too."

"So what are you waiting for? Let's test it out!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Store-keepers lie about their products all the time. Especially to stupid tourists." Cody dismissed, and then realized what he had said. "Well, I mean, sometimes to very heart-broken tourists that just happened to be walking by their store at that time."

"Nice save. But, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, I don't think that a locket will float to me for no apparent reason from the ocean."

"Actually, there is a small percentage of probability that..."

I grabbed the two lockets from Cody's hands before he would continue.

"So how exactly is this supposed to work?"

"Are you serious? You're actually going to try it."

I gave him a shove and focused on the two golden items in my hand.

Opening each one, I looked at them curiously.

"Well there isn't some sort of connecting lock or anything."

After a few minutes of poking and trying repeatedly, I gave up.

"Finally done?" Cody asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Cody looked at his watch. "How about a romantic walk around the ship before school tomorrow?"

"Okay, but the fact that you put _romantic _in it just ruined it."

"Well, I was never a good person to have during moments. Come on."

Sighing, I put the two lockets side by side and left, promising to return back and try again.

* * *

After such an action-pumped spring break, it was almost abnormal for the ship to be so quiet. When we got back, it was close to 11pm, and Cody was certainly not happy about that. I packed up my textbooks and pencil case, and waved goodbye.

Cody kissed me gently on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I hated it when he did that. Makes my heart stop for two seconds and my stomach churn. It was an uneasy feeling coming from something so sweet and simple.

As I turned to leave, I suddenly remembered something.

"The locket." I sheepishly said.

"Right." He turned back to his desk and reached for it, only to receive empty-handed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its not here. The only thing that's here is this..."

I stared at the object Cody was holding. It was a necklace, completely unfamiliar.

"How did that get there?"

"I don't know. But I think we have to return it to the ship's Lost and Found."

"Not necessary. I saw the two lockets before. Like, a minute before. Don't you think it's a bit strange for it to disappear, this in its replacement?"

"I'm guessing someone's pulling a prank on us then." Cody suggested.

"In a minute?"

Cody hesitated. It was true; there wasn't a logical explanation for this occurrence.

"Where's Woody?" I asked.

"He usually sleeps over at Zack's cabin on Sundays. Usually spending an entire day playing video games."

"Then what..." I thought hard. "Wait, let me see that."

I held the necklace close to my hand and opened the little handle.

"It says our initials." I spoke slowly.

"No way." Cody replied, not convinced.

I showed him, and his jaw dropped.

_C.M. _

_B.P. _

And a little heart underneath it.

I stared at him blankly.

"How exactly..."

Cody shook his head, stopping me from continuing. "No scientific explanation. I have no idea."

"Let's pretend this didn't happen." He concluded.

"Why? I think its sweet that..."

"It's a school night, Bails, you need some rest."

"But Cody..."

"Good night."

He took the necklace from my hand, and shoved it in his desk.

I quietly retreated from the room, uncertain of Cody's behaviour. But he was right. It didn't make sense at all.

We should pretend it didn't happen.

**Okay, okay, such a bad chapter for the locket mystery, oh dear, I'm so bad at this. The next chapter will be better, I promise. And thank you, if you read through this long chapter. I haven't done a long chapter in quite a while. Graduation on Deck will be up soon! Sorry for the delay, as you can see, I didn't have inspiration to finish this. :/**


	23. Final Goodbye

**After Graduation on Deck **

_2 months later..._

Bailey's Point of View:

"And...that should be it!" I smiled, checking off the final items on my list. It was so exciting to be moving out, although not as much for my parents. After a summer of packing and researching, September has finally come, and school starts in a few days, leaving plenty of time to check in and settle in the place.

I picked up one of my small suitcases, remembering how lucky I was to have Cody to help me. Which reminds me...where is he?

"Bailey, after you finish daydreaming, it'll be a pleasure to go into the truck...before my arms fall off..." Cody gritted through his teeth.

I spun around, surprise to find my boyfriend clutching four bags of luggage, waiting for me to finally move.

"Cody, are you sure you can handle that?" I asked.

"Sure...for now. Not for long though..." Cody's head gestured to the family truck.

To save him from further pain, I packed up the rest of the things and helped him load my bags into the truck.

"You okay?"

Cody rubbed his hands on his jeans, then frowned.

"Do you have a moisturiser?"  
I shook my head.

"Great. Just perfect..."

I ignored his remark, and turned back to my childhood house. It was almost finished re-building, and looked better than it had been before. The windows were no longer crooked, and the farm was neater and cleaner.

Cody had been staying on and off during the summer. Maybe it's because we weren't going to see each other for at least four years that made him visit me so often. I actually visited the hotel he stayed when he stayed before, and it was so amusing for Mrs. Martin to tell me all of his childlike stories.

To tell the absolute truth, I wished summer didn't fly past so quickly. Whenever I thought of Yale, I would get a bit excited, but mostly queasy. It wasn't exactly lovesick, but more like the missing of Cody's presence. Whenever Cody visited, my sisters would get all teasing and gush over everything he said. Which is why we mostly spent our time outside. My dad did warm up to him, but anyone could tell he still was a bit hesitant on my choice of him instead of Moose. Mainly because he needed an extra hand around the farm and Moose wasn't coming back anymore. I didn't really get why he was mad at Cody; wasn't it me who had...well...not the best negotiation with him?

It doesn't really matter. My parents were sweet enough to host a good-bye party for me (again) and Moose did show up. At first, I thought he forgave my choice, but after he kept putting his arm around me and calling me childhood names, especially in front of Cody, I realized he was just trying to make Cody jealous. It didn't work though. Well, at least Moose wasn't that angry at Cody anymore. He even shook his hand as he left. Not too light, but it's still a handshake.

Cody arrived a few days ago to help me pack. I felt bad, he was really giving his entire summer for me, but he didn't seem to do it reluctantly. Cody had been accepted into Florida Tech, also known as Florida Institute of Technology. At first, I thought it was strange that Cody would be interested in such a school but he simply shrugged, saying it was the best school he could reach, since Harvard and Yale were both off of the list.

I remembered my parents were waiting for me at the airport. They had left early to drop off my older sister, Cassidy, for her college, and didn't want to get in the way when Cody and I said goodbye. Well...my mom said that. My dad wanted to watch me from every angle, but even he let this one past.

We both entered the family truck at once, and I started the engine.  
It was strange. This was essentially the last few moments I could spend with him before Yale.

I turned on the radio, and automatically it switched to my dad's favourite music station, Country Rock 107.3, which made Cody immediately put his hands over his ears.

"Turn it off!" He reached for the radio and the stereo stopped playing.

"I hate country music." Cody sat back, annoyed.

"You practically hate everything country." I pointed out.

"Not exactly true. After spending such a long time with you, I've learned to accept some of its traditions."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

Cody gave a shrug. "Some things are more important, so you learn to accept other's ways."

I knew he was referring to me when he says it.

We drive past the ever blooming corn field, and I realize how much I'm going to miss home. After I graduate, there's a large chance I would never come back to this farm life of my family. I felt abnormal about leaving them like that, after such a cheerful life here. But some things certainly do change.

I think back to the times on the boat. It was strange, how four years could evolve. I entered the ship as a girl who had to trick the school board to think she was a boy in order to attend the school of her dreams. It was then the fascinating adventures she had shared with her five close friends. The trips to Greece, Argentina, Italy, that shaped her well-being. And along the way, hardships, pain, struggle. Looking back, I realize that I would never change anything, even if I could go back. That 14 year old girl had become 18, heading off the Yale, ready for the world. But far apart, from the boy of her dreams.

I look over to Cody, and become conscious of the silence that was hanging in between us. W e hadn't talked since the radio incident, and it had been almost ten minutes. The trip to the Kettlepot Airport was near, and it seemed strange that we would spend our last few moments in silence.

Cody was looking out the window, staring into the endless fields of growing corn. I knew personally he wasn't interested in any of it, but he was deep in thought. I wished I knew what he was thinking about; the silence between us was only interrupted by the even sound of dirt being grinded by the truck's wheels.

I pulled up in the parking lot of the airport, wishing the car trip here wasn't so isolated.

The moment I parked, Cody leaped out and opened the back trunk. Helping me carry my bags, we go inside the doors. Instantly, I spot my parents, waiting for me, and give them my luggage as they helped me sign in.

"Mom?"

I spun in surprise of Cody's voice. Mrs. Martin waved us over, to the spot she was standing.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Cody's tone of voice proved that he was not pleased to see his mother.

"Well, since you already finished packing, I thought I'd come by, so you won't need to return to Boston for the flight. I bough your ticket a few moments ago, so now you're all set to go to Florida Tech." Explained Mrs. Martin.

Cody nodded, but seemed troubled on this new information.

"Bailey, hurry up, you don't want to miss your flight!" my mom reminded me.

Mrs. Martin looked at her watch and acknowledged Cody.

"Yours is coming soon."

I turned to Cody.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"For now."

We pulled together in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you." I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you more."

I gave him a squeeze, and we pulled apart.

"Things will be better after college, I promise."

Unsure of what he meant exactly, I didn't respond.

"Here, keep this."

I looked down at my hand, unexpectedly seeing the necklace.

"I thought you said we should pretend nothing happened."

"Well, didn't the locket bond us together?" Cody suggested. "Keep it as a good luck charm."

I bit my lip, uncertain if I should say what I wanted to advise next.

"Cody, I think you should spend your Christmas and Thanksgiving with your family. They didn't get to spend much time with you this summer."

"I doubt I want to."

I clutched his hand.

"Visit me next summer break."

"I promise."

With that, I reluctantly let go and we turned away, back to our awaiting families.  
Ten months, until I would see him again. I looked down at the necklace.

_C.M. _

_B.P. _

I wrapped my hand around it, the only presence of him I could take wherever I go.

_The End_

**Wait, before you leave, please read the Author's note! :) (Next chapter)**


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, so I finished my first story, and I'm so super excited about it! Anyway, I did promise all of you faithful readers a happy ending, and I'm not the type to leave a story like that. So, I'm going to -hopefully _not_ bore you-with another story, sort of a sequel to this. I always wondered how the story of Cailey might end (and I know a lot of you guys too). My new story will be called "A Suite Ever After". (Okay, okay, so I could have been more creative with the title...) and it'll be staged as a what-happens-next- story. Not exactly a direct sequel, you could easily read it with reading this horrible story. I'm so far working on the rough drafts of the chapters, so hopefully the first chapter will be out May 27th, 2011. I hope you all will like it! *crosses fingers*

But before you go, I want to say...thank you. Thanks for _every _single one of you that ever read even _one _of my chapters. Special thanks to the reviews and the people who put this story on favourites or alerts. That really touched my heart. I mean 85+ reviews? That's more than I could _ever _ask for. And all of them encouraged me to continue to write. Even on the chapters that were sooo badly written (deep apologies for that). I really am the luckiest person in the world, and I certainly don't deserve all of this. I guess I could only say two words, but please, take it with all means.

Thank you.

With all love and joy,

MyMagicalPengirl


End file.
